


December

by LoveAngel83



Series: up close and personal [1]
Category: Asura's Wrath, Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAngel83/pseuds/LoveAngel83
Summary: Yugi’s reflects on her life, family, and her actions just hours away fromher execution AU DA verse.  This one shot can be a stand alone story.
Series: up close and personal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875340





	December

December

5 years ago she was sentenced to die for ending the life of a federal agent Dartz Leviathan. Judge Maximilian Pegasus shared his “professional” thought on her “crimes'' during the sentencing. “Miss Mouto I don’t know where to begin with you. Looking back on your criminal history I don’t understand how you had your freedom after there’s clear evidence of your violent tendencies going back to 1996. From the age of 10 until now you showed nothing but violent and criminal actions. There’s no way in hell you’ll see the outside world again especially after the gruesome murder of agent Leviathan and I’m sure there’s other crimes you’re responsible for that you managed to get away with over the This will be the last time and I’ll make sure you that a wild animal like you will never PLAGUE SOCIETY AGAIN AKEMI HIKARI YŪGI MOUTO I HEAR BY SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH BY LETHAL INJECTION AND GOD MAY HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOUL!” To be honest she wasn’t surprised with Judge Pegasus' reaction and she shouldn’t have been surprised when he sentenced her to death due to the fact they were friends since college. 

She (and a number of other court witnesses) was convinced the whole “trial” was nothing more than a huge kangaroo court shit show and her defense attorney did his best but, he even knew the trial was rigged and he wasn’t able to do anything about it. If she gets another lawyer the judge will make sure she doesn't have a chance in hell of dodging that needle so why bother? Speaking of said “victim” he was worse than that disgusting backstabbing ass great “Uncle” Aknaudin (that bastard was killed since her incarceration, good. ). Dartz deserved everything fucking she did to him and then some. First he approached her to do “business” for him (extortion, selling large amounts of dope etc). It didn’t take long to find out what Dartz really wanted. Just like any other overgrown man child who can’t take no for an answer he became annoying and aggressive. One incident Dartz stormed to the Lin Kuei main office and demanded her Uncle tell me where she was. That day Dartz knew he clearly fucked up. Why the fuck he actually thought going the main headquarters of the Lin Kuei (once criminal organization now a top private security firm and dojo in the US) and tell GRANDMASTER SUB ZERO what the fuck to do especially when it comes to his niece was a good idea.

When her uncle told everyone what happened at the office with Dartz. She was on the floor laughing her ass off . . . hell everyone was laughing they’re assess off at the story of that epic ass whoopin (as everyone should be because fuck Dartz). hell even Durga’s brother Yasha was cracking up and he’s quiet most of the time. It was a few months later when hell broke loose. That day Yugi was a little surprised when Yasha called her and invited Yugi to a cafe inside Schaumburg mall that opened up recently. In recent times Yugi and Yasha started to hang out and talk and over time they began to enjoy each other’s company more and . . . Yugi noticed she wanted to be more than friends something she hasn’t felt since she was dating Melvin who was taken away from her in 2003 and she still miss him this very day and that was something Yasha understood and told her “he would never expect any woman to get forget about someone who was tragically taken away from them”. Also the fact that this man was built like a divine god; 6’3’ hazel brown eyes, skin tone similar to hers a beautiful light shade almost pale, black shoulder length hair he keeps in a bun, when he let his hair down . . . . the list can go on about this sexy military man but . . . she seriously doubt he would be interested in her. Even if she wasn’t in prision he can do a lot better than a violent half pint borderline psychotic bitch who apparently can’t stay out of fucking trouble for one damn second in her entire life. 

Eventually Dartz became ridiculous and it got to the point where he threatened Yugi with prison which she didn't care about. She’s spent nights in jail before and he would only be doing her a favor. Then he threatened to do some pretty fucked up things to everyone close to her even Durga and little Mithra and that’s something Yugi couldn’t allow anything to happen to the only people who cared for her since losing her parents so early in life. So Yugi only agreed as long as Dartz or anyone else didn't target her family. Yugi had gone through both mental and physical torment for months and stayed away from her family knowing how they would ALL react and Yugi wasn’t gonna force anyone to suffer along with her so eventually Dartz had to die so she didn’t care what happened to her anymore. She’ll face the consequences as long as that sick fuck was dead and her family and friends was left alone. Yugi couldn’t even picture her father’s face losing him at only 6 months old. 

Losing her mother was and has always been difficult for her and still hurts to this day. How can a girl learn to be a woman without her mother helping her along the way ? Yugi somehow was able to due to her Cousin Durga and her Aunt Sareena. Both are very strong willed women who would do anything to protect their family and Yugi was happy to hear how Mithra takes after her mother and wishes she had more time with everyone . . . for only a moment . . . but Yugi knows better than that. She knows there’s no chance of that happening. Yugi knew that the day she decided Dartz had to die one of two outcomes would happen 1. He overpowers and kills her or 2. She would end up right here in prison either for life or in her case preparing for her own demise at the hands of the federal authorities. Yugi looks over a copy of her death warrant and realizes the date and time of her execution in 12 hours and that date was: December 3rd, 2013.

Her father was murdered on December 3rd, 1986  
Her mother died on December 3rd, 1990  
Her own day to die was to happen on December 3rd, 2013 at 6:30 pm and today  
is December 3rd 6:00am and she has 12 hours left in this life . . .  
Akemi ! . . . Yugi was pulled out of her thoughts by the captain of the guards  
Captain Jade Ketz . . . yes ma’am was Yugi’s response. Yugi was on good terms with  
the prison staff. She saw no reason to take her anger out on them. After all, they didn’t put  
her here they have families to support and Yugi always had respect for the  
average working individuals that do make a legal way to take care of their family.

“Akemi your execution has been postponed until 9am tomorrow because the  
Executive Director of the FBI branch for the Eastern US Region Sindel Khan will  
be here to meet with you later today to interview you concerning agent Dartz and there’s a current  
investigation of corruption against that pathetic  
Judge Pegasus who sentenced you...”  
“ Do you think this can affect my sentence ?” Yugi asked not out of hope but out of curiosity. Jade’s response  
surprised Yugi  
“Well if they were willing to postpone an execution long enough for an  
Executive Director to interview you and make a finding, it could affect your  
entire trial “. . . She sounded almost as if she relieved at the possibility of Yugi  
Being free of this nightmare but . . .  
“Um captain where am I headed to now ? “  
“You have a visitor here for you Akemi .” Jade responded as she lead Yugi  
Into the contact family visitor room and Yugi was Shocked to see this  
Visitor . . . . Yasha ?!

End of story  
I had to try a one shot and i did it in the same AU Dark Angel verse  
you don't have to read the main story but it might help to understand the  
one shot.

Terms  
Kangaroo court - a term used for a court proceeding that ignores  
Standard and proper court proceedings in favor of a predetermined fate  
for the accused without proper evidence or right to proper council

United States Penitentiary Battle City, Indana or USP Battle City-  
The prison Yugi is being held at.


End file.
